


Spitfire

by mothteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: You verbally demolish a creep and it gives Stan the heart eyes





	Spitfire

The music pounds in your ears as you shout over the music at the bar. “Can I get a vodka cranberry?” The bartender nods before turning to Stan for his order. “Whiskey, neat, thanks,” he says, his voice under better control than yours. 

“Hey take it easy, you’re driving!” You elbow him, grinning widely, your cheeks slightly flushed from the drinks you had already had. You aren’t drunk, but you definitely aren’t sober. You’re pleasantly tipsy. 

“Don’t worry, doll, I know what I’m doing,” he still leans over the bar to order a water in addition to his whiskey. It is the only drink he’s had, but still, better safe than sorry. “I have ta run to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” he kisses you on the cheek before walking away. You’re having a great night. This band is great, the drinks are great, and your date is great. Everything is really just great. 

While Stan is gone, a man walks over to you and motions to Stan’s stool, “Is this seat taken?” He asks with a smug smile. 

“Yeah, actually, it is.” 

“Oh, I’m sure she won’t mind,” he says as he sits down anyway. 

“He.” you correct, but he ignores you. 

“Name’s Jeff, you’re looking awfully good tonight. Planning on a happy ending?” He winks, and you sneer. “Hey, don’t be like that, sweetheart, I’m just bein’ friendly.” He puts his hand on your shoulder, trying to pull you a little closer to him. “You wanna come back to my place tonight? I’ll show you a real good time,” he slurs in your ear. You try to pull away, but he holds fast. 

As you prepare to give this creep a piece of your mind, you hear a deep voice behind you. “You got a problem, kid?” Stan growls. Jeff gets off the stool to get closer to you and put his arm around your waist. “Nah, man, just taking this cutie back to my place.” Stan steps forward menacingly, but you hold up a hand to stop him before he can start a fight. “Let me take care of this,” you tell him as you stand up. 

You grab Jeff’s arm and yank it away from your waist, twisting it painfully as you do so. “Hey, what the fuck, I thought we were having a little fun, baby?” He smirks, trying to get his arm around you again. This time you have to physically keep Stan back. He grumbles, but trusts you to deal with this. “Look, jackass, I’m not interested. Leave me alone before you get your feelings hurt.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that, sweetie, I just wanna show you a good time.” You take a deep breath. You gave him a chance. Oh well.   
You push him back a couple steps, and he stumbles into sitting back on the stool. “Let me make this crystal fucking clear, here. I am not interested. If I wanted some little dick punkass who didn’t know his ass from a hole in the ground, I’d head to the reject frat house you crawled out of. I’m not your sweetie. I’m not your baby. I’m telling you to get the fuck away from me.” 

“Damn, you don’t gotta be like that,” Jeff whined. 

“Clearly I do because you’re too fucking dense to take a hint. Here’s a tip, if you use the opposite hand, it might actually feel like some poor unfortunate girl actually took enough pity on you to give you a handy.” Without giving him a chance to respond, you stand up and take Stan’s arm, “Come on, babe, lets get out of here.” You leave the money for your tab under your glass and duck out of the bar, laughing hysterically. “Did you see his face?” you giggle, turning to face Stan. Without warning, Stan pins you against the car. “Whoa, what’s gotten into you?” you ask, dropping your head back as he kisses your neck. 

“That was so fucking hot, doll.” He says low and deep into your ear. It sends a shiver down your spine. Suddenly you can’t get home fast enough. You both jump into the car, kissing passionately once before heading back to the Shack, excited for the night to come.


End file.
